


Mark My Lips

by wordsliketeeth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Banter, Biting, Bloody Kisses, Collars, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Humor, Kuroko Tetsuya has all the sass, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsliketeeth/pseuds/wordsliketeeth
Summary: "Kise shivers against Kagami's chest and no sooner than the tremor passes through the tiger, he's sinking his teeth into Kise's shoulder." Kagami and Kise are in heat and can't wait to satiate their desires so they turn a public park into their playground.





	Mark My Lips

“It's too fucking hot,” Murasakibara drawls, his eyes narrowing against the bright of the sun as he halfheartedly blocks Kuroko's attempt at a successful phantom shot.

“Quit complaining,” Midorima huffs, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The rise and fall of his chest coming quicker, the rate of his breathing heightened by the heat of the day and physical exertion.

“Come on, Tetsu,” Aomine complains dramatically. “That should have gone in.”

“Shut up, Aho. Like you could have done better,” Kagami defends, wiping beads of sweat from his tanned forehead. His ears twitch as a fly buzzes by and he squints his eyes at the irksome insect.

Aomine arches an eyebrow and swishes his tail. “You're kidding, right? 'Sides, what's the point in defending him when you're not even on the same team?”

“Let's just play the game,” Kise says, closing an eye when a long ear folds forward to briefly cover the left side of his face. “We're supposed to be having _fun—_ not fighting _._ ”

“Kise's right. You two bicker too much.” Kuroko passes the ball to Midorima, who looks momentarily startled but quickly recovers in time to make a perfect three-point shot.

“This is why I wanted to be on Kurokocchi's team,” Kise utters, quick to snatch the ball away and make his way across the concrete court, Aomine fast on his heels.

“You always want to be on Tetsu's team.” Aomine skids to a halt in front of Kise but the pineapple-haired bunny is already passing the ball to Kagami.

“That's because I like Kurokocchi,” Kise beams before hopping away and across the court.

“Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun got a point because you weren't paying attention,” Kuroko chides. “Please pay better attention next time.”

“Oi! Don't scold me when you're out here missing shots!” Aomine counters and tugs on one of Kuroko's rounded ears.

Kuroko furrows his brow and opens his mouth to complain but Murasakibara's voice booms across the court instead: “I quit! I'm too hot.” The purple-haired human-raccoon hybrid groans something incoherent as he ambles slowly over to a bench located just off the concrete square.

“Akashicchi!” Kise sings loudly, making Midorima—who is standing right next to him—lower his ears and glare in Kise's direction. Kise pays him no mind and bounces over to where Akashi is sitting in the grass, a large book in his lap. “Will you please play now? The teams are uneven.”

Akashi exhales a long sigh and closes his book. “I have a meeting in two hours and I'd really rather not get sweaty. Furthermore, we haven't eaten our lunch and if you want to avoid dehydration I suggest–”

“Yeah, let's get to eating,” Murasakibara interrupts, already digging in a cooler that's nestled in the grass behind the bench he's sitting on.

“Don't be rude,” Midorima scolds, stepping off the court to pluck a water bottle out of the cooler as though he's concerned that Murasakibara is going to steal all of them away for himself.

Midorima uncaps the bottle and turns his back to Murasakibara as he begins to drink the clear beverage with haste. Murasakibara pulls a face at him and moves his lips in a way that insults what Midorima's just said.

Aomine snorts and scratches at the space behind a pointed ear. Kuroko steps up behind him and jabs him in the side, which in turn, rewards him a flick in the back of the head. He swats at Aomine but the dark-haired boy picks him up easily and tosses him over his shoulder, much to Kuroko's disdain.

“Would you put him down?” Kagami demands, chasing the request with a sigh. “He's not a child.”

“He's small enough to be,” Murasakibara intones, his mouth full of the sandwich he's just bitten in half.

“Hey, there's nothing wrong with being short,” Akashi chimes in, his eyes narrowed in a show of defense.

“Besides, one of us doesn't have to duck to fit through doorways,” Kuroko adds, looking more dead inside as he slumps against Aomine's broad shoulder.

“Man, I'm starved,” Kagami says loudly, fanning himself with the sweat-damp of his shirt. “I hope we have more than those two coolers.”

“There are more under that dogwood over there,” Kuroko says, pointing, his voice growing distant as he slackens entirely, slung like a limp noodle over the edge of a pot.

Kagami slides his tongue between the pink of his lips, hunger shimmering in his eyes like a shining artifact. Kise turns his head and tracks the movement of his tongue and whimpers quietly, the sound catching in the back of his throat like an innocent proclamation. However, it's anything but, considering the heat that's rising in his veins like steam and the rush of blood that collects between his thighs. He catches the bottom line of his mouth between his teeth and worries the delicate tissue to a shade of bitten red.

Kagami clears his throat and drags heat down the entire length of Kise's spine. He swallows the lump that's forming in his esophagus and tries to discreetly adjust the front of his shorts.

“Nice boner, Baka,” Aomine says, laughing. He steps forward and finally puts Kuroko back on the ground, then he makes his way over to the insulated container opposite to the one Murasakibara invaded.

“If I recall correctly, you used to get hard when you played against Kaijō,” Kuroko recounts. “I doubt anyone other than Kise was the cause for that.” Kuroko steals a sandwich from the pyramid at Murasakibara's side.

“Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara warns, the epithet dragging thick in his throat.

“I'm only taking this one,” he tells the taller boy before looking back at Aomine. “You and Kagami-kun have a lot in common. You think you'd get along better.”

“Please don't compare me to that idiot,” Kagami says, but his voice is drawn thin and it's plain to see that he's fighting with something greater than his casual dislike for the blue-haired panther.

“You're the idiot!” Aomine barks, striding forward as if he's ready for a fight. He puffs up his chest and Kuroko can't help but smile as he imagines the tan-skinned boy as a bird pursuing its mate.

Kagami pays him no mind and closes his hand around Kise's wrist. “Let's go,” he tells the towheaded boy, already making his way toward a building set adjacent to the basketball court. His timbre is low and vibrates in his chest, and Kise flushes at the sound of it. He hurries after Kagami, hot on his heels, his fluffy tail oscillating back and forth excitedly.

Aomine emits an exasperated noise and keeps his mouth ajar as he watches Kise and Kagami disappear around the back of the square water closet. After a moment, he turns to the rest of the group, who have since taken to eating as a whole, and scoffs. “Are they really just going to go off like that? I mean it's obvious that they're going to fuck back there!”

Kuroko taps Aomine on the shoulder and when the burning sapphire of his gaze meets the bright of Kuroko's own, the shorter boy shoves a large piece of sandwich into his still-slack mouth. “That should keep you quiet for a minute,” he says and dusts the crumbs off of his hands.

“I'd rather they” –Midorima clears his throat, his cheeks burning red– “copulate out of sight if they can't wait for a more opportune time.”

“You know,” Aomine starts, his words muffled by the food in his mouth. He swallows thickly but it's apparent that Midorima is in no hurry to hear whatever it is he has to say. Then: “I bet you're the biggest pervert out of all of us. I bet that Takao dude is into some really kinky shit. All things considered, it's in his nature.”

Midorima sputters a series of unintelligible words and tucks his tail in close to his body. His cheeks are brighter than before and Kuroko imagines that his skin must be hot to the touch.

Akashi chuckles quietly as he munches on a fruit sandwich. “Quit picking on Midorima. It's nobody's business what he does with Takao anyhow.”

“Nanodayo,” Midorima says under his breath as he tries to hide behind the red bean soup can in his hand.

“Muro-chin is pretty kinky. I've eaten lots of stuff off of his body,” Murasakibara admits, his eyes glazing over at the thought.

“I don't think Himuro-kun would appreciate you sharing those kinds of things with us,” Midorima manages, his lips drawn in a thin line.

“Speaking of,” Kuroko quickly interjects. “Did anyone else notice the necklace Kise was wearing today? It kind of looks like a collar. I wonder if–”

“No way! Kise wouldn't let Baka collar him. He's too...” Aomine trails off, pulling his features into an expression of confusion.

“Submissive? Obedient? Servile? Slavish? Compliant? Accommodating?” Akashi says, smiling. “I can keep going if you need me to.”

Aomine waves a hand to dispel Akashi's sarcasm and plops down on the bench Murasakibara's occupying. “Shit. I can't believe that guy won Kise over and what's more is that he's probably over there fucking him right now. Doesn't he have any decency? This _is_ a public place.”

“You got a blow job at a bus stop last summer. I don't think you're one to throw stones,” Kuroko says casually. “You've never been one to hide what you want.”

“Oh, what do you know?” Aomine says, but it's obvious that he has no rejoinder. “I'm gonna go check out the scene.” With that, he leaps off the bench and jogs over the history of Kise and Kagami's footprints.

“And he says I'm the pervert,” Midorima scoffs, pushing up his glasses in an act of involuntary habit.

Kuroko meets Akashi's gaze and they both have to look away to keep from laughing audibly. Murasakibara crunches loudly on a snack and stares up at the sky, all while Aomine finally creeps out of sight.

Kagami slides his long hands around Kise's chest, his nails catching at the rosy pink of Kise's turgid peaks. The sharp jut of Kagami's hipbones are prominent and the blond can feel them through the fabric of his shorts, grinding hard against the swell of his backside. Kagami's chin comes to rest on Kise's shoulder, the point of it pressing against the curve between the juncture of his neck and the line of the delicate joint. “You smell so good,” Kagami tells him while shamelessly inhaling his scent. His voice pours like liquid seduction and the ghost of his breath feels like the slide of silk across the damp of Kise's skin. Then Kagami purrs a slow growl that sinks into Kise's pores and he shivers as the electricity of it enters his bloodstream.

“Kagamicchi,” Kise moans, tipping his head back and against Kagami's shoulder as his fingers tease at Kise's solid nubs in tandem. “That feels amazing.”

Kagami hums something like pleasure and pinches the swollen tissue between his fingers. Pain flares through Kise as a bolt of fevered-pleasure lances through his heart and the combination is enough to buckle his knees. Kagami holds him upright and chuckles against his ear, his teeth scraping against the shell of it before he slides his tongue up the smooth column of his throat. Kise shivers against Kagami's chest and no sooner than the tremor passes through the tiger, he's sinking his teeth into Kise's shoulder.

“Ah!” Kise exclaims, discomfort razor-sharp on his tongue. However, it quickly dissolves into something salacious and the proof of its weight spills fluid on the soft weave of Kise's shorts. “Kagamicchi, _please_ ,” Kise pleads, his voice shaking apart in his throat.

“Say my name,” Kagami demands, his tongue flicking out to brush against the imprint of his teeth turning red against Kise's skin.

“Taiga,” the blond whispers, turning around in Kagami's arms to face the slightly taller male. “I want to suck your cock,” he tells him, his eyes flashing bright behind a veil of apocryphal innocence. “Can I?” Kise chews on his bottom lip and looks up at Kagami beneath the long lines of his lashes like persuasion is some kind of referendum.

Kagami smiles and slides his fingers through Kise's soft strands. “Who am I to turn down a mouth as skilled as yours?” Kagami rasps, bracing his hand against the back of Kise's skull even as the blond sinks to his knees, his fingers tracing the lean line of Kagami's body down to his waistband. Kise slides his tongue across his lips as he stares fixedly at the hard jut of Kagami's cock through his shorts. He hastily tugs the fabric down Kagami's muscled thighs and shoves his shirt up his chiseled abs and out of his way.

Kagami exhales a slow breath and looks down at the boy nestled between his feet. His cock is long and thick, having already reached full hardness minutes ago. His skin is flushed and the head of his cock is slick with pearly beads of pre-come that glisten beneath the sun. Kise tilts his head back and lifts his gaze to look Kagami dead in the eye, then he ducks his head forward and catches a strand of fluid on his tongue. He closes his eyes and hums contentedly as if Kagami's obscene rudiment is a delicacy of sorts.

Kagami tightens his hand into a fist, pale yellow strands catching between his long fingers. “Fuck,” he husks, and before he has a chance to guide Kise closer to his stiff length, Kise parts his lips and takes Kagami's cock fully into his mouth. Kagami shudders and Kise lifts his hands to the shape of his hips for some semblance of stability. After several tortuously slow bobs of his head, Kagami thrusts forward until he feels the smooth give of Kise's throat against the head of his cock. Kise gags reflexively but they've done this enough times that they've established a rhythm that no longer threatens Kise's ability to breathe.

“Such a good boy,” Kagami praises, his voice a whisper of heat and raw seduction.

Kise moans and bucks his hips forward, Kagami's commendation enough to unravel the already loose threads of his control. He acknowledges the correlation between the vibration of sound and the desperation driving Kagami's thrusts, so he continues to moan and whimper until Kagami is breaking his tempo and his breathing turns ragged.

Kagami bodily drags Kise off of his cock and holds him still as he roughly circles a hand around his cock. He pumps the heavy weight of his arousal several times, and as soon as Kise presents him his tongue, thick ribbons of come spill over Kagami's fingers and onto Kise's upturned face. Kise closes his eyes and smears the viscous fluid into his lips. Kagami loosens the strong hold he has on Kise's hair and the blond's eyes come open as he whines protest. He scoots closer to Kagami and nuzzles his cheek against the other's tan thigh, his long ears tickling the muscled contours of Kagami's stomach.

“What is it?” Kagami asks, breathless and dizzy on heat.

“I need you,” Kise manages, desperation strung through the chords of his voice like the first strains of a siren song. Kise angles his head back and reaches out to circle his fingers around Kagami's wrist. He can feel the rapid thrum of his pulse beneath his fingertips and he can't help but smile when he takes Kagami's sticky digits into his mouth to suck the salt from his skin.

“You're going to kill me one of these days,” Kagami says, and he really believes that if anyone could stop his heart by means of sheer magnetism, it would be Kise.

Kise makes a dramatic show of licking the come from his lips while he lowers his own shorts down and over the line of his hips. “But then who would fuck me?” he asks, his tone teasing and provocative. Kise takes his cock in his hand and strokes over himself with a loose fist, come drying on his skin and clinging to the tips of his hair. He turns his face up to the sun and Kagami has to take an illiberal moment to brand the image on his mind's eye.

When Kise opens his eyes, Kagami's irises have turned a different shade of red. He looks violent and dangerous, a wildfire shadowed by smoke and ash, and Kise almost comes apart for the substance leading the threat.

“Stand up,” Kagami orders, and Kise is climbing up the length of the tiger's body as soon as the command forms into sound. He kicks aside his shorts and opens his mouth to put inflection to the question on his lips but Kagami slams him up against the bricks to his back and kisses him with all the ferocity of the animal he is.

Kise whines and Kagami growls, his hand braced tightly against the slight give of Kise's throat and over the collar that contrasts his pale skin. Kagami undulates his hips and Kise arches forward as much as the scant space between them allows, grinding their slick cocks together, skin-on-skin and wet-on-damp. Kagami catches the sharp edge of a canine against Kise's lip, splitting the tender tissue and making him bleed. Kise buries his hands in the wrinkled-damp of Kagami's shirt and tugs him closer as they rock together, the friction almost unbearable.

“Tell me that you belong to me,” Kagami demands, kicking Kise's feet apart before he takes both of their cocks into a single hand.

Kise exhales a sharp breath and lets his head fall back against the structure behind him. “I belong to you, Taiga,” he says as clearly as he can manage despite the shock of heat that's burning through him.

“Good boy,” Kagami plaudits. He releases his grip and shoves two of his fingers into Kise's mouth. He's eager and admittedly impatient, and the slick sound of Kise's saliva against his skin is short-lived for it. Kagami withdraws his fingers and without delay, Kise spins around and plants his palms against the grit and the scratch of the brick building. He arches the delicate curvature of his spine and sticks out his ass in voluntary offering.

“Fuck,” Kagami says, the word scraping against the dark of his throat. He places a calloused hand on Kise's left globe and without any further preamble, he drives two fingers into the boy's ready heat.

Kise cries out in pleasured surprise and presses his forehead against the brick as Kagami fucks the tension right out of his frame. He tracks the tremor that vibrates through his body and he thinks that Kagami must feel it too because he's sinking his fingers in deeper as if he can chase the quiver of it.

“You're already so fucking wet for me,” Kagami notes, twisting his digits in a way that flares hot behind Kise's eyes and roils the balance of his self-discipline.

“Always,” Kise breathes, quaking. He flexes his fingers against the sun-warm brick and clenches tight around Kagami's fingers. “Oh, right there... Oh, fuck.”

“But you don't need to be opened up, do you?” Kagami needles, nipping at the nape of Kise's neck playfully. “This pussy is ready for more— _you're_ ready for more.” He draws back and the sound that leaves Kise's throat sounds so broken it almost makes Kagami feel guilty for the momentary sideline. Though, there's no time to parse the self-born liability because when he pushes the head of his cock past the muscled boundary of Kise's entrance, he loses himself in the delicious pull of suction and the slick of overwhelming warmth.

“Taiga,” Kise purrs, grinding back when Kagami pushes forward. “Please fuck me.”

“If I didn't need you so badly, I'd make you beg,” Kagami says, slamming his hips forward. He reaches out and takes the collar hugging Kise's throat in his hand. He's mindful not to tug too hard, not wanting to choke the breath from Kise's lungs as he fucks into him. However, he knows all too well that Kise lives for pain as much as he craves pleasure, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't love indulging the pretty boy's fantasies.

Kagami fucks into him hard and deep and fast, relishing the slick slide of their bodies coming together, the salacious hum spilling past Kise's lips, the shade of pink spreading out across his complexion in the shape of mounting satisfaction. Kagami drags his fingertips down the staircase of Kise's spine and the blond shudders so violently Kagami can feel it shake through his cock.

“Taiga, I'm so close,” Kise admits, curling his hands into fists and slamming them against the building in an act of desperation.

“Touch yourself,” Kagami tells him. “I want you to come for me.”

Kise whimpers a disjointed slew of words as he heeds Kagami's command and wraps a hand around his dripping member. It doesn't take long before pleasure pulses fiercely beneath his hand and he's spilling himself to completion over his fingers and onto the bricks.

“Fuck,” Kagami groans, his body drawing taut as Kise holds him to his position, his body a tight glove around Kagami's capitulating arousal. Kagami lowers his head to the visible shape of Kise's shoulder blade and chases a bead of sweat with his tongue as he rides out the waves of his climax.

Kise claws feebly at the building as he mewls quietly, his body working on overdrive to catch up to the present situation. “I feel like I'm going to explode,” he says, his voice scratching on raw heat. “I don't think you've ever filled me up so much before.”

“Did I hurt you?” Kagami asks, concern rounding the edge of his tone.

Kise attempts laughter but the humor on his lips is more breath than actual sound. “I'm fine. It feels good. I'm just not used to it.”

Kagami exhales a breath of relief and cards a hand through Kise's hair, his nails dragging against the clean line of his scalp. “ _You_ feel good, and I don't think I ever want to get used to fucking you,” Kagami says, his face warming at the sentiment.

Kise smiles and looks over his shoulder, reaching back to fit his hand through Kagami's short strands. “You won't,” Kise assures, the curve of his lips breaking into the white slash of a smile. “I'll make sure of it.”

Kagami lifts the corner of his mouth in a crooked grin and presses a firm kiss to Kise's lips. “I don't think it's going to take much effort on your behalf.” He lowers his hands to Kise's hips and holds them firmly as he slowly pulls himself out of the blond's stretched entrance. A chill follows him and he shivers when his wet cock meets the warm air. However, it's not enough to distract from the thick spill of viscous fluid that drips down Kise's thighs. Kagami's cock twitches at the sight and he has to quickly tug his shorts back on to keep himself from indulging in the filth that stains the corners of his mind.

Kise rotates himself on his shoulder and falls slack against the brick, barely able to keep himself upright. He digs his shoes into the dirt and lowers his gaze to the apex of his thighs. “You really made of mess of me this time, Kagamicchi,” he observes, smiling lazily.

“You wouldn't have it any other way,” is Kagami's reply. He steps over to where Kise's shorts have been haphazardly thrown and picks them up. He shakes them out and returns to his mate, bowing down to help him back into the fabric. Kise braces a hand against Kagami's shoulder and carefully steps into the material, one leg after the other, his back never leaving the support of the wall.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Kagami asks, licking the pad of his thumb to wipe away a visible smear of come from Kise's cheek.

Kise closes an eye and wrinkles his nose, giggling. “Quit that!”

“Do you want to walk around with my come on your skin?” Kagami asks, forgoing the gesture and using the hem of his shirt instead.

Kise smiles, warm as the sun, and wraps his arms around Kagami's neck. “I don't mind as long as it's yours. I like people knowing that I belong to you.”

“Are you trying to make me come again?” Kagami presses himself against the radiance of Kise's frame and nips at his lips. “I don't think you realize just how intoxicating you are.”

“Of course I do,” Kise replies, a smug smile on his bitten lips. “I have to keep you from wandering somehow.”

“Baby, I'm not going anywhere,” Kagami affirms, digging bruises into the shape of Kise's hips. “Unless you count hunting down a certain panther that's been watching us almost this entire time.”

Kise laughs and fits his lips against the shape of Kagami's own in a playful kiss. “Did he really expect us not to notice? I could hear him jerking off from here.”

“Not to mention the fact that he _stinks_ ,” Kagami needles loudly.

“Oi!” Aomine protests, his voice echoing through the trees surrounding the public restroom. Then: “Oh, shit.”

Kagami smiles at Kise as the blond unwinds his arms from his neck. “Go get him, tiger,” Kise quips.

“I swear, one of these days, it's going to be his ass that I'm pounding,” Kagami says before taking off in the direction of Aomine's voice.

“I wanna watch!” Kise chimes, slowly making his way around the building's edge. He's weak and sore but the immediate need to satiate his heat has been fulfilled, and even though he knows that it won't be long before the aching desire returns, there's nowhere else he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
